Under these stars
by Millennium Star diamond
Summary: After the robots were back to normal, the country they called home was slowly rebuilding itself, but they weren't foolish enough to think everything was going to be like before. Looking up at the sky shimmering with stars, Call asks her friend a question that has been in her systems for a long time. AU


**Disclaimer:** **I do Not own any of the characters in this artwork and I'm not in any way associated with their owners, this is a fan made story for entertainment purposes and may not be part of the official storyline.**

 **Summary: After the robots were back to normal, the contry they called home was slowly rebuilding itself, but they weren't foolish enough to think everything was going to be like before. Looking up at the sky shimmering with stars, Call asks her friend a question that has been in her sistems for a long time.  
**

 ***Stargazing, family, painful memories, friends that are way too mushy and an innocent chat that becomes gradually deeper.  
**

* * *

 **Okay peoples, how are you? I hope you're doing well :)  
**

 **Just to warn everyone, this is not in the same timeline of the original game. Besides some character redsigns, the events in this story are, while still based on it, much different from the original storyline. Currently, this is just a random AU that I got too atached to, excuse my weirdness. (º u º);;;**

 **I wish you all a happy read! :D**

* * *

"Man, I swear cooking looks way easer in that TV show…"

"C'mon you whiny babies, it's not that hard. Besides, we got this recipes book that tells how to do it, it's easy."

"Ugh…Cryosphere where's the freakin' pan?!"

Call wondered if she should ask the doctors to watch over them, just in case by the end of the day, the food might not be so edible. She wasn't sure at first, but a loud crash and Cryosphere's laughter, followed by Battalion's angered shouting helped her make her decision. She was already having a difficult week, she didn't need this to add up on it. With a slightly irritated sigh, Call walked out of the chaotic kitchen.

Having memorized the way to her creator's office by heart, she let her mind wonder. Having a dinner with everyone was Number 6' idea, _"Just to break the routine."_ he'd say, enthusiasm clear in his voice patterns. The others were quick to support the idea, claiming that they'd never had time to take a break lately. Dr. White had been hesitant at first, but Sanda had, somehow, managed to talk him into it.

The schedule had gone through without problems. Except they had originally planned to divide the chores between them and leave Beck to handle the cooking, but Beck alone wouldn't be able to make enough food for thirteen people in such a short timing. While they agreed to help, it soon became a huge mess, with Cryosphere and Aviator saying the others couldn't even boil water much less make something edible. Needless to say, she and Beck had been kicked out of the kitchen to allow the siblings to continue their little "competiton", much to Call's annoyance and Beck's dismay.

Soon she had reached her creators' office door, she knocked a couple of times and slowly opened the door.

"Sir?"

"Oh! Call, how are things going?" Dr. Sanda greeted her with a warm smile.

"…Numbers two and six started a competition between the Mighty numbers, Sir. If you or White are not busy, can you please watch over them?"

"Competition?" Sanda asked.

"Yes, they started chalenging each other and it got out of hand. Something about who makes the best dish." Call explained quickly, she was getting concerned about the state of the kitchen by then.

"O-Oh dear! We just finished repairing the building!"

Sanda dashed out of his office as fast as he could, almost bumping into a clueless cleaning robot on his way. The poor thing squeaked as it tried to regain it's balance, having just dodged out of his way, it looked on curiously as Sanda ran towards the warzone that was once their kitchen. " _You should help me control your children, Bill!"_

Call just sighed and shook her head.

…

A soft and serene voice.

A soothing melody fit for a lullaby.

It's words were unknown, but they weren't needed.

Music was something that always left her baffled. How could it hold so much meaning that words were never capable of bearing. It always spiked her curiosity, but for now, the answers could wait. She knew who was there, that voice was umistakable. So serene and tranquil, she had easily recognized it, having heard it many times before.

The rooftop was usually silent, filled with only the sounds of the city, but the melody broke that usual silence. Her gaze followed the source of the sound and a small smile was present on her face.

A familiar figure hummed away by the terrace railings, bright blue hair swinging freely with the wind.

"I was looking for you."

Emerald green eyes turned to look at her, Beck offered her a warm smile of his own before returning his gaze to the city bellow them, his song had came to a halt.

Call gazed at him for a moment before quietly walking closer, leaning on the railings next to him and looking down at the city they called home. She stole a glance at him. His gaze was dripping with sadness and guilt, the beautiful shade of green was gone from his eyes, a soft and melancholic blue taking it's place to reflect his current mood.

It wasn't his falt. She didn't understand why he felt that way, if it wasn't his falt, if he couldn't have possibly prevented it, if he risked his own existence and took responsibilities that even actual fighting and rescue robots shouldn't, then why feel so much guilt about it?

And that wasn't even the beggining of the things she didn't understand about him.

He had always been so different from the other robots, and it intrigued her so much, but it seemed like she could never fully comprehend his actions. It looked like the humans and the Mighty numbers did a much better job at that than Call, despite her many efforts. Was it because of her dull emotional response? Or maybe she was just thinking too much on the wrong way? That or they knew something she didn't about his logical patterns.

His gaze tore away from the city to look at her, only then Call realized she was staring at him the whole time. She was quick to avert her gaze, but Beck continued to look at her with suspicion.

"…Where you staring?"

"…"

He laughed softly to himself, giving her an amused smile. She couldn't help but notice the emerald green color returning to his eyes. "That's creepy, girl!"

Call laughed playfully at him.

Suddenly, a loud tweet caught their attention. A small bird landed on the railing just a few centimeters from them and was watching the two robots carefully.

"Hey there little guy."

It tilted it's head curiously and twitted at Beck, who whistled a few notes in response. The little animal seemed completely awed, taking a few seconds to respond with a curious head tilt, one leg hovering above the rail, like it was about to walk forward, but it didn't move. Soon, it started singing again, Beck responding with similar notes. Before Call knew, the small bird was sitting on railing with them while enjoying some head scratches.

"How did you do that?"

He just shrugged.

Call chuckled at the sight, that little bird probably saw Beck as a very large, but friendly bird that gave free head pets.

They spent a while like that before a horde of birds much like that one flew by, their friend tweeted happily at them and flew towards them before abruptly stopping on it's tracks and turning back to it's newest friends, it sang a few notes and flew happily in the air before disappearing behind the clouds.

"Take care, alright? See ya!"

"Beck, you know they can't understand you, right?"

He nodded his head. "And find a place to stay before sunset, it's gonna be cold tonight!"

She stood in silence for a moment, watching as he waved to the birds one last time. A gentle smile was present on his face the whole time and his eyes were glowing in a light yellow color. He was happy. A bird simply landed next to and played with him, that was enough to make him the happiest he'd been the entire evening.

Why?

"Oh! I forgot to ask, how are things down there? When I left, Batt was about to blast Cryo to the next week."

Call frowed slightly, she _really_ hoped Dr. Sanda was able to put the situation under control. If he failed, their only option was to wait for either N°1 or Dr. White to return from the store, while hoping that the kitchen had not been reduced to a pile of ashes by then.

"Not any less chaotic," she deadpanned. "Although I did request Dr. Sanda to watch over your brothers, I hope nothing else goes out of control."

She heard him groan and hide his face on his arms.

 _"And that's not how you make rice, Shade..."_ He mumbled under his breath. _"If ya wanna kill the humans then good job, you're in the right path."_

They were in silence for a while, just enjoying the sunset. The dark silhoettes of the buildings contrasting against the golden rays of the sun and a nearby lake was bathed in a numerous shades of yellow, blue and purple as it reflected the colors of the sky.

As the silver moon revealed herself above, Call took a quick glance to her companion before pulling away, her thoughts wound back to a few months ago, the persistent memory had haunted her mind for weeks, and apparently, she was the only one that was still pleagued by it.

...

 _"You are being irrational." Call spoke, her eyes were firm and cold as she glared the robot in front of her, an uncharacteristcal bitterness contaminated her tone._

 _"And you're being too rational." Beck growled at her, his usual tranquil gaze and confident smile were gone, instead a pair of orange irises returned her glare._

 _"U-Uh, g-guys?" Aviator spoke in an uncharacteristically timid tone.  
_

 _"This really isn't the time the both of you..." Dr. White tried without sucess to make the two robots settle down._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"Want me to repeat?"_

 _It was her turn to send him a low growl. "Beckan, we do **not** have time for your little mood swings, we need to evacuate the area right now."_

 _At her comment, the orange instantly shifted into red like fresh human blood. "Oh, I'm **sorry** Callista, I just don't think we should, you know, let the humans that are still inside that place **die**."_

 _"None of you can enter there alone, you will be destroyed. We need all of our forces to keep the remaining humans safe! We can't allow anymore deaths."_

 _"But dozens at minimum will if we just leave them!"_

 _"People are in danger!"_

 _"I know! What do you think I'm doing?!" He shouted._

 _"Being ilogical and putting everyone in danger, like you always have." This time she was certain everyone gasped. Beck's angered snarl also shifted to a shocked expression, but his eyes remained red. "I believe you haven't noticed this yet, but this is not a game that you can undo everything and try again when everything fails."_

 _"Alright guys, no need to fight-"_

 _"Fight, fight, fight!" Cryosphere interrupted, earning a whack on the head in response, courtesy of Pyrogen, if she remembered it correctly. White and Sanda also glared at the ice robot.  
_

 _"How can you be so sure everything's going to fail?" He spat._

 _At that, she simply closed her eyes and reached for a few papers that were scattered on one of the desks, she then held them at his direction, her usual blank expression cold like ice. "...What's this?"_

 _"I scanned the entire area, took readings of the contaminated robots, unstable paths and other risk factors." Her dull green irises scanned over the graphics in the papers. "It's impossible for any of you to survive in a place like that. It's currently a highly contaminated area with robots already at the final stages of the corruption, extremely aggressive and on the verge of collapsing." She paused for a moment, but not enough to allow the other to speak just yet._

 _"We all know robots in that state attack anything that moves, and there are currently thousands of them still active. Besides, it's very likely that any human in there has already perished. In the already nonexistent chance that you are not destroyed, the frail humans most likely will, and even then, how are you planning to take any supposed survivors to safety in that state?"_

 _She raised her gaze once again. "Face the facts, Number nine. It's impossible."_

 _After her monologue was completed, she simply placed the papers back on their original spot and sat back by the desk she was working into. She expected to have gotten her point across, so she was shocked to hear a faint but firm and dark voice. "Oh, really now?"_

 _Call turned around to face him. Slowly, he removed his jacket and pointed to his chest to make visible an enourmous burn mark that scarred his metalic skin, it was still to be fixed so they could clearly see the damage done to him, the energy xels were burnt beyond repair, resulting in parts of his skeletal structure and main core becoming severely damaged. It seemed like he had tried to heal it, but most of the damage couldn't be reversed._

 _Everyone froze at the sight.  
_

 _"I was dying. I almost died so many times that it doesn't even scare me anymore, now tell me, miss know-it-all," His voice was dripping with bitterness. "What are the chances of a weak and frail service robot like me to survive this?" He started poking the damaged edges of his, not only, but most severe wound like it was nothing but a light scratch. "None, right?"_

 _He was right, as far as she knew, Beck should've shut down ages ago._

 _There's no way his system could still be working properly in that state._

 _"I fought against foes ten times my size, got shocked, punched, shot, bitten, run over, burnt, stabbed, and I swear this isn't even the beggining of the list." His cold tone shifted more and more into an angered shouting as he went on with the itens, counting them on his fingers like he had praticed it for his entire life."I almost ran out of power while stuck in that hell hole, got a direct hit from a gun in my head, had a main core failure at least three times, had to fight my **family** and almost get killed in their hands! I swear everyone in this room tried to kill me at least once!" His voice cracked and his hands were trembling like leaves. _

_A quick glace at the side, she had never seen so much pain and guilt in the other Mighty numbers' eyes. The humans weren't any less disturbed._

 _"If you said that to anyone, they will say there's no way a whimp like me can pull through that, but hey, gess what?_

 _I'm not only alive. I won."_

 _"I hope you remember this one thing Call," His voice was dark and cold, it made a cold shiver run down their spines. "The world isn't just a bunch of ones and zeros for you to calculate."_

 _With that, he walked out of the lab, by the time that they were able to move, the youngest sibling was long gone.  
_

 _..._

Too rational... was that really a negative trait?

By the way Beck had said it, it definitely made it seem like it.

Before that day, when the robots went on a killing rampage and their lives were turned upside down forever, Call would've just dissmissed the thought, how could being rational a bad thing? If much, she'd believe that the boy had just said a bunch of nonsense while being blinded by sadness, betrayal and anger. Emotions, those, in her eyes, could be a nuisance, a curse that clounded the mind and drove the individual to commit reckless actions. A curse that living beings were forever bound to carry, but robots were free from it, they didn't need that, logic was all a robot could ever need and Dr. Sanda had already stepped over many boundaries by giving her a vague ability to feel.

After that whole ordeal was, mostly, dealt with, she had changed her thoughts on the subject. On that very same day, when she had affirmed it was certain suicide even entering the destroyed area, they had gotten the news that ten humans plus a guide dog and a parrot were rescued from there by a black and white robot.

Beck had done it, despite all of the odds. Granted, he was blind on his left eye and almost couldn't stand, but he had done it.

He had not only kept himself alive, but had saved everyone else just by the power of his will alone.

The logical side of her commanded her to drop that thought immediately, but somewhere deep inside her mind, a voice begged to be heard, and it said that if he was able to achieve all of these things thanks to his emotional side, then maybe it wasn't as much of a nuisance as she originally thought.

"-all!"

"Call...?"

"Hey! Earth to Call! Do you copy?!"

"Uhm?"

Despite having snapped out of her train of thought, the boy still said in a mischiveous tone. "It's no use Captain, we lost her!"

Call made no effort at all to hide an eye roll. Never had she dared make that gesture to any person or robot other than him and Trinity, they were always more open with each other.

Beck just giggled at her her rare display of emotion and leaned on her shoulder.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

She continued in silence, not because she didn't want to answer, but because she couldn't find the right words for it. How could one tell someone else that they were thinking about them? and about the event that not only changed their lives forever, but also proved almost everything she belived to be the undeniable truth, wrong?

She didn't knew the answer, and was not foolish enough to search for words that could describe her thoughts and the reason for them, she already knew that nothing would be able to explain it all. Ever since she became acquaintances with Beck, she found herself often lost in what to say, no search tool held the answer to his endless questions.

Afer so much poundering, she ended up remaining quiet.

If it was anyone else, she would have immediately apologized and said she couldn't answer, but it was him, so she just sighed and kept her gaze fixed on the houses and cars below, her head resting on her arms as she leaned on the railings. A hand timidly reached for her shoulder. The touch was delicate, but still firm.

"Call, is something wrong?" Beck's voice was calm and gentle, "You know I'm here for you, right?"

She put her hand over his and smiled, making his concerned gaze soften. They fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the sun finally hide completely behind the horizon, bathing the world in darkness, and she knew that if she chose it, she could remain in silence, he wouldn't mind at all, but she decided to share her thoughts.

"I'll be honest with you... I have no experience at all with this kind of talk, but..." She paused, but Beck patiently waited for her to choose her words.

"Do you remember about the day when you went to save those humans in danger? When we got in an argument?" her voice was tired and uncertain, she made sure to avoid looking at his face, "You were so certain, how did you know that everything would turn out alright? No one ever questioned the facts I brought to them, but you did, and you proved me wrong. The way you looked at me was like you already made up your mind long before it, and you weren't afraid. How did you know you'd be able to do it?"

She had asked the question that has pleagued her systems for a long time, but something in her kept her gaze anywhere but near the robot whom had became one of her closest friends.

 _Friend..._ yes, she had a friend.

She just hoped that she hadn't ruined anything by bringing up the subject.

"... honest? I didn't know..."

Call finally found courage to look at Beck.

"I'm not ignorant, Call. I knew from the start that it was dangerous, anyone with common sense can see that. What kept me going was the thought of those people... dying alone in there, knowing that sooner or later the infected robots would... find them... and when that happened, they'd have no chance to survive to see the light of day again, and that no one would come for them."

There was a moment of silence between them.

"I know how that feels," he spoke so faintly that she almost couldn't hear him. "I saw everything. I saw what he had done, and he just threw me with the infected robots to get rid of evidence like I was trash... it was like hell."

She knew what he was talking about, right when the virus started spreading, the Mighty numbers dispersed, but Beck was nowhere to be seen from the start. He had been acting strangely since days before any of them noticed that something was amiss.

"I was alone, the only ones around me were other robots, screaming and falling apart. I could hear everything, but I almost couldn't see and they were screaming so much... the other humans say that they don't have a mind of their own, but some do... every second getting a little more desperate. I was so scared... I just hid behind some debris and waited for one of them to find me, because I knew no one else would," he paused, closing his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down. "But it hurt, you know? It hurt to curl up on the ground and wait for death to come. Do you know how that feels? To feel like your life is about to end and you can't do anything about it? In a moment I felt so horrible I'd just wish for those robots to find me and end that already, in another, I felt like I still wanted to live. I'd remember you guys, what we've been through, and... I didn't want to die, I wasn't ready to let go."

Call nodded her head, giving her companion an understanding gaze. He had gone after what he felt that was amiss, they weren't sure of how that sixth sense he had worked, but he had eventually found the factory of robots that used Trinity's xels as power, and eventually finding a certain human that the entire crew was jealous of people who didn't had the displeasure of meeting him.

"Then I remembered of something that Shade had told me once, 'One day, you might end up lost and not knowing what to do, so know that we are always here for you, ready to help in anything we can. so if one day something bad happens, remember your family, because we love you.' and I did, I remembered all of you. At the time, I thought that you'd all be home, wondering where I was, so I found strenght in that somehow."

Jade green eyes met ocean blue. His expression held so much pain and sadness and it was clear that it was a subject that was hard for him to talk about, but he decided to open up to her, for that she was immensely grateful. She knew that despite not being completely empty, her eyes would always hold that blank and stoic look, so she tried her very best to let him know that she was listening and felt compassion for him. The professionalism she was used to in the office shaped up who she had become, while in the beggining of her life it wasn't something that bothered her, it was in moments like this that she wished that things would be different.

"And those people... they were just like me, some were even worse," he said, the blue in his eyes darkening. "I couldn't bear the idea of leaving them behind. At the time, there was nothing I wouldn't have done to hear that someone came to help me, what was making those humans any different?"

She nodded. "You're right... However... can I ask you two things?"

At his given consent, she asked in a soft but firm tone, "you put your life on the line for these people. Was it worth it in the end? Was the feeling of having saved them enough to make up for everything you went through in there?"

Beck eyed her for few moments, carefully choosing his answer. "It wasn't just the feeling of saving lives, I can't explain it, but it was so much more than that. I felt accomplished. And the ones I helped out, they were overjoyed, hugging each other, laughing, dancing and running around... their smiles were so big. And when the boy with the guide dog held my hand and thanked me..."

The bright smile that she knew him for was back on his face.

"It was more than worth it."

She returned his smile with one of her own, it was small, but it was sincere. Time for her next request.

"You proved a lot of things to me, Beck. And one of them is that emotions aren't as much as nuisance as I previously believed and you've achieved great things thanks to it, but it doesn't change the fact that acting only by emotions or impulse is dangerous and you know it. There will be individuals who will try to take advantage of that side of you, and some... just aren't worth the fight. When that happens, can you promise me you'll listen to reason?" Her jade green eyes darted back from the night sky to him, "I don't want you to get hurt because of this."

A flash of pink appeared in his eyes before they were bathed by a dazzling golden, much brighter than the time when he had been playing with the migrating birds, they shone like stars in the dark of the night.

"I promise."

He then reached out for her hand. "You taught me a lot of things too, how about we keep each other in check?"

It was such a simple offer, but Call had found herself smiling back and gladly taking his hand into hers. "And Trinity can snap us out of it if we are both being stupid." He said, earning a soft giggle from her.

"That sounds like it could work."

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before turning their attention back at the moon and stars above, illuminating the city below. They fell into a comfortable silence, the questions and doubts that she once had vanished to never return, in it's place was a feeling of tranquility that she hoped to always remember for as long as she lived, she tightened her hold on his hand, recieving a similar action in response.

Call dared to say, that was the first time in so long since she had felt so safe and carefree. It was like every problem that she worried about seemed to either disappear or become so small that she couldn't even recall why she had been so concerned in the first place.

All it took was the door being slammed open to shatter the atmosphere.

"Ha! I told you they'd be up here." Aviator's voice beamed as he marched closer to them, behind him, the other Mighty numbers peeked out of the door, accompained by Dr. Sanda and White.

"We've been looking everywhere for the both of you, the plans for tonight were ruined thanks to those idiots, so we are going to see what we can do tonight and try to eat out tomorrow." Pyrogen stated, ignoring the looks and groans of some of his siblings.

"Although I wasn't very pleased when I found that you weren't helping them like you promised, Beck." Dr. White said with a disapproving look. "You too, Call. Sanda waited hours for you in the kitchen, where were you?"

"Hey! I tried my best over there, I said I'd help with the cooking not with the fighting!" Beck immediately comfronted his creator, causing some of the other Mighty numbers to end up arguing alongside them.

Call, upon hearing that Dr. Sanda had been waiting for her, turned to face said man and bowed politely. "My apologies, sir. I went to look for Beck and lost the sense of time."

"Oh! It's fine, Call. Don't worry about it." He spoke softly, waving his hands in an exaggerated motions. He then turned to face his friend, who was still arguing with the robots. "Uh, Bill? Let's bring everyone inside, it's getting late already."

"Oh, sure." He said, waving for the robots to follow them inside.

"Hey, but what are we gonna eat?" Aviator asked, tone similar to a child pouting to their parents.

"Nothing thanks to you," Pyrogen growled, "we can't leave you guys alone for five minutes."

"Models like you do not require ingesting anything for power, from my point of view, the humans, who require a daily amount of food to sustain their health are the ones we should worry for." Call spoke in her usual neutral tone.

Soon after she had spoken, her systems alerted that something was amiss. Seeing her change in demeanour, Dr. Sanda frowed. "Call? Is something wrong?" Humans and robots fell in silence, awaiting her answer.

"Someone's at the door, sir." She spoke after a few moments.

"Who could it be at this hour?" Dr. White muttered under his breath, but the robots were able to hear it lound and clear.

"Oh God, what if it's zzome of thoze creepy government guys again?! They alwaysz come in the worst timing!" Dynatron shuddered, sucessfully setting almost all of her siblings into chaos.

"But didn't they inspect, like, everything last week?" Trinity asked, confusion and fear present in her tone.

"I don't think so, they'd either send a message requesting us to gather immediately like the last time or just enter without warning to try and take everyone by surprise." Brandish attempted to calm his siblings down.

"Uh, guys?" Beck called them out in a suspiciously calm and amused tone, like one when you knew something that the others didn't and was just watching as they panicked for nothing. "I'm pretty sure it's just the pizza man."

The commotion died down almost instantly as they looked at the youngest robot with confused expressions, Beck just smiled innocently at them.

"What are you talking about?"Cryosphere asked, "we didn't order pizza..."

Beck's smile just grew brighter. "Well, I did."

As he walked past his stunned family, he struggled to suppress a giggle and spoke with an amused tone, "I knew that the cooking part would not end well the second it got out of control, so I went ahead and ordered something instead, services are slow because the city' still getting itself patched up and they'd take a while to get here, but it's fine as long as we got something. I also ordered some energy xels for us and soda pops. I'm sorry guys, but I need my food." He said, opening the door and leaving the terrace.

Call and Trinity were quick to follow him out, however it took a few seconds for them to hear the footsteps of the rest hurring to catch up with them, that time, soft smiles were present on their faces. Cryosphere rushed ahead of them and engulfed the youngest robot in a tight hug, making him gasp in surprise. "Oh, Becky! What would we do without ya!" She squealed and he giggled a little in response.

"Starve, most probably." Counter Shade deadpanned.

Call couldn't help but smile as she watched the siblings interact amongst themselves, it was a strange little family she had gotten herself into, she thought, but it was a family nonetheless. She didn't think she'd want to trade that for nothing in the world.

As they walked, she recalled the words Beck had said to her earlier. Maybe, that could work out.

Yes, she smiled to herself, they'd keep each other in check.

* * *

 **Alright, that's finally done!*wipes sweat out of forehead*  
**

 **As we can clearly see above, a lot of things from the original storyline are different. There's a story behind all of these happenings shown in here. What do you think that's really happening? For now, at least, that is up to you. ;)**

 **It's not the ideal thing to do to give the readers characters sheets and stuff like that, but just for the funsies, have some trivia that nobody asked for:**

 ***Call was built as an emotionless robot, but after seeing the development of Willian's robots and how they were able to learn and behave more human like, Sanda updated her, giving her the ability to feel, but not as strongly as the Mighty numbers. Call didn't like that idea since the beggining. The Mighty numbers were teasing her for days, since she used to look down at them because the "lack of efficiency" emotions caused, as she put it. The first feeling she felt was annoyance.**

 ***Unlike his brothers and sisters, Beck wasn't originally built as a fighter, instead, Willian wanted to add a support robot in the team since all of them aced in the battlefield, but he feared that if an emergency were to happen, they'd be no one to provide quick assistance. Thus, Beck was an engineer, with the ability to manipulate xels at his will, purify and collect data on contaminated xels, and the blueprints of his siblings to be able to fix them if anything were to happen. He was only given a basic energy cannon to defend himself just in case.**

 ***Some of the Mighty numbers take "competitive" to another level.**

 ***Aviator has their equivallent of a Youtube channel and every possible social media the world has to offer. He's a talented reporter and photographer. If you want him to die, turn off the wi-fi.**

 ***Beck's mind and emotions actually work similar to a human being's. William was aiming for a model that would have a mind as close to a real human as possible, it took a years of failed attempts and books on psychology and neuroscience until, eventually, Beck was born. William prepared himself for all sorts of surprises to come from the litle robot, since he didn't knew what to expect, (he didn't knew even if Beck was going to pull through, he kept him a secret from the others just in case he didn't, the Mighty numbers didn't knew they were having another brother until much later) he made Beck's eye color to change if he felt a particularly strong emotion.**

 ***Sanda often teases William about him acting like a paternal figure to the robots, William counters it by asking if he filled up Call's adoption documents yet.**

 ***The Mighty number can "dream" in variating levels: Most have occasional flashes of events that happened lately, Pyrogen rarely experiences anything like that, Aviator, Cryosphere, Trinity and Brandish dream like a normal human, Call doesn't dream at all and Beck's dreams and halluciantions are so vivid that he can't tell if they really happened or not.**

 **That's it for today, folks!**

 **See ya!**


End file.
